


Day and Night

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Day and Night

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut, Humor

Rating: R / NC17(-ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~

 

  


 

 

  
Part 1   


 

“Clothes – check. Hair – check. Condoms – check” Sho muttered to himself as he was looking at his idol in the mirror.

The clock on the wall showed 11:44. It was around time to get called by his friends. He climbed down the stairs, sending his usual, seductive smirk to the poor driver, knowing well that he was playing with his crush on him.

“My keys…” he said in a low voice.

The driver gave them to him, his face being flushed. Sho did see the way he reacted and made sure his fingers brushed softly his arm skin before taking the keys. “See you tomorrow” he winked at him and got out of the mansion.

He headed to his beloved babe; a BMW sport, total black, motorcycle. His father had insisted on buying him a car but he preferred riding on two wheels. _“I want to feel the air hitting on my face…”_ was what he had brought up as an argument, even though he knew well the only reason was the fact that riding such a bike was making him look sexier, wilder and it was proven that it was a better ‘bait’ for fucks.

“You remembered to come? We will lose the best part…” a voice reached Sho’s ears from behind.

He smirked. “I guess you get too impatient to see the cheeks enter in line… You’ll find one for tonight! It was never a problem for the almighty MJ!” his tone was clearly mocking and provocative.

“I’m not in the mood for stupid quarrels Sakurai Sho. Go and find someone else… I just want to be sure my dick enters the best chick of the night. What can we do? Not everyone is satisfied with less than perfection…”

Sho sat on his bike, not caring to put on a helmet. It would be a disaster to mess up his hair for which he had spent so much time to make it look cool. “Me too… but I guess my capability in finding the best does not require specific conditions… like yours…” he revved up the engine and drove fast without waiting for the others.

***

Jun was frowning, having clenched his hand into fist. “Relax J… It isn’t good for your heart…”

Jun clicked his tongue and stepped towards his Ferrari. “I don’t need you brat give me advice. I’d say you better find your boyfriend and get a fuck…”

Nino leaned close to the open window of Jun’s car and looked straight in the latter’s eyes smirking.  “Oh… J… Don’t worry about me darling… My butt gets filled every single day… It’s others that should get a fuck… you know… to ease the temper… See you at ‘Arashi’!”

“Fuck…” Jun hissed and pressed the throttle with so much strength that smoke appeared under the tires.

Nino smiled as he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a hot breath tickling his nape. “You shouldn’t provoke him like that Kazu… he’s way too hot-tempered…”

“I couldn’t help it Toshi… He implied that we don’t fuck much…” he turned around so that his eyes met with his boyfriend’s ones. “I can’t accept anyone implying that our sex life is having issues…”

“He’s jealous…” Satoshi said as his hands went lower, groping firmly Nino’s buttocks. “…and you know it…”

“Oh… I _know_ it…” Nino said, making slow, circular movements so that their groins kept brushing each other.

“Kazu… It is not our time…” Satoshi whispered.

“You never had issues with public sex before…” Nino whined.

“Yes…” he made Nino stop. “But I can’t perform when we have…” he turned his gaze to Sho’s house and spoke louder “a specific someone watching us and touching himself, without even being able to hush his moans!” He took Nino’s hand in his and walked towards their car. “Let’s go to the club… The others will be waiting…”

“But…” Nino started mumbling annoyed when Satoshi cut him off.

“Stop complaining and I promise…” he made sure Nino’s body was completely leaned on the car and whispered in his ear. “…to fuck you raw at our special table in ‘Arashi’… I’ll make sure you’ll scream along with the music playing at the moment… Deal?”

Nino’s tongue brushed his lips, as Satoshi’s words kept replaying in his mind. “Deal… But I want to sit on your lap with my back on you… I want to make sure that J can see my face and what you are capable of doing to me…”

Satoshi smashed their lips together, shoving fast his tongue in Nino’s mouth. “Whatever my little slut wants…”

***

Sho entered the club and made a nod to the responsible one. He was immediately taken to his beloved table; placed quite afar from the dance floor so that it provided the wanted privacy and darkness for hot make outs and in the centre so that the best view of the whole club was also possible.

“What would you like as a starter Sakurai-san?” the responsible asked politely. Sakurai Sho was hanging out in their club every single night and the tips were way too large to be something less than overly polite to him.

“The usual…”

“Understood” the man left his table and Sho had the time to relax. The sofa was perfect and made him relax. His eyes scanned the place for possible preys. He nibbled his lower lip, as he moved from the dance floor to the bar and then to the tables on his left. He distinguished a cute guy but he was nothing special. _‘Quite nice face but way too loose butt… It won’t be so much fun… I’ll keep you in mind in case of need…’_

“You already started your butt scanning?”

Sho frowned and looked at his friend who sat on the sofa laughing, proud of the phrase he had used. “Jun… I’d say you better start your scanning because you might end up on your own _again…_ ”

“I’m just picky…”

“That’s what everyone who lacks fucks say!” Nino’s voice was heard on their left.

“I wasn’t talking to you brat…”

Nino smirked but said nothing. He waited till Satoshi had taken his seat next to Sho and, after making sure that Jun’s eyes were glued on him he sat on top of his boyfriend. “Sho might like riding his bike but I love riding my Toshi…”

“You can’t even wait till we get our first drinks?” Sho asked laughing. He knew that Nino loved to tease Jun but he honestly needed some time to get his own fuck for the night.

Nino wasn’t paying attention to him. His gaze was locked on Jun who was left watching them with red face. “Don’t worry… Sho… It’s too early to fuck yet… Besides I’m a sucker for foreplay…” with that he leaned closer to Satoshi and licked the latter’s lips.

“You’re disgusting…” Jun mumbled, trying to get his attention to the dance floor.

“That’s why you’re this red? Because you’re disgusted… or because you’re _turned on?_ ”

Jun threw a deadly look before standing up and getting lost in the crowd.

“When will you learn where to stop?” Sho said calmly as he lit up a cigarette.

“When he admits that he’s bi… I know that he always stares at me and Toshi when we’re at it!”

“Nino… Trust me when you and Toshi are at it, as you say, not only Jun but _everyone_ stares at you!”

“So…?”

“So my point is that you should stop attacking him like that!”

“I just want to help him admit it… Don’t tell me that you haven’t noticed that even if he claims to be a boob lover his stare always goes to the butt… I’m sure he will love the tightness and hotness of it…”

“Yes... but still you have to take it easy. You know how proud he is… He’ll figure it out on his own… Trust me…”

Their drinks were served and Sho had left the couple get lost in their way too loud and wet kisses. As the time passed by, Satoshi and Nino were becoming bolder and bolder but he was used to it.

***

He was ready to drink some of his scotch when he noticed something interesting moving sensually on the dance floor. His cores dilated and blood rushed to his lower body. He could feel his mouth becoming dry as his eyes moved slowly from the neck and the slim waist to the butt… that perfectly shaped butt… it felt as if this butt was special order for his cock.

He was wearing a perfectly tight pair of jeans, light blue with a white shirt on top that brought out in the most perfect way every single curve of his upper body. His skin was almost porcelain white and his hair was dyed blond. Sho usually wasn’t in men with dyed hair, as it reminded him of Yankees, but in this case, it only made him look sexier.

He would have noticed it if that person had been there before but no… he was new… and he was divine. Sho drank his scotch at once and quickly made his way to the dance floor. Everyone knew that when Sakurai Sho had made his decision, no one had the right to claim his choice as theirs.

As he came closer, he could see even clearer the way the other was moving along with the music. Sho stood up in front of him so that he could look at his face. He gasped. The young man in front of him was a bit taller than him, with a slim, sexy body but most importantly, he was clearly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His eyes were shut but Sho could see that they were big and round. He had a few moles on his face, two of which, dangerously close to his mouth… his way too sexy mouth, with two luscious, pouty lips that were half open. His face could be described as feminine… but there was also something very masculine on him. He was temptation in flesh.

Sho groaned as he thought how it would feel if those tantalizing lips were closed around his cock. _Damn he’s hot…_ he could feel his breathing turning uneven and decided that he shouldn’t lose another minute. He had to make this man his… _no matter what…_

The other was lost in his own world and Sho made sure he didn’t take notice of his presence. He then hugged him from behind, making their bodies stick together, his arms having found their way to the other’s small waist. His aroma was hypnotizing; the mix of sweat and cologne the other was wearing, along with the hotness his body was emitting, made Sho even more eager to have him.

He smiled when he felt the other’s hands brush and lock on top of his while he kept on dancing without breaking the body contact. On the contrary, Sho would swear that he was pressing his back even more on him. Having more confidence, Sho leaned closer to the other’s ear and blew some air making him giggle.

“You’ve been driving me insane babe…” he whispered close to the stranger’s ear and nibbled the tip of his earlobe. “What’s your name?”

The other turned around so that they could see each other’s face. He had a wide smirk, formed on his lips and looked at Sho’s eyes lustfully. Sho gulped, feeling his erection become even harder. “Why does my name matters so much to you?” he whispered, his mouth only inches away from Sho’s.

“I want to know the name of the one I get to fuck…”

The stranger smirked and brought his arms around Sho’s waist. “And what makes you think that _you_ will fuck _me?_ ”

Sho brushed his tongue on top of his lips. _So you like to play cat and mouse honey…?!_  
Without warning he brought their mouths together. His tongue came to tease the other’s mouth making sure he got his message. The stranger smiled but opened his mouth anyway.

Sho didn’t need to wait any longer. He immediately shoved his tongue inside and explored every single inch of it. It had a taste of mint, mixed with that of tequila. It was better than anything he had tasted before. He tilted his head so that he could gain better access. His hands were roaming on the other’s back, bringing him even closer to him. He felt a hardness poking his inner thigh, close to his own bulge.

He broke the kiss and sucked the lower lip, before looking straight in the other’s eyes. “Your body makes me think that… and trust me… you will…”

“Really?” the stranger spoke with a husky voice. “You are way too confident…”

Sho smirked as his right hand traveled lower in between their bodies, cupping firmly the growing erection of the other. “That makes me feel confident… babe…”

The young man gasped as Sho’s hand began moving up and down his length in a painfully slow rhythm. He brought his mouth to Sho’s neck and started spreading small kisses, with the least hint of tongue.

Sho cursed inside his mind. He could have never guessed the other would be such a tough player. “Would you like to go somewhere a bit more privately and continue…? I have a few tricks to show you…” he proposed in a low voice without stopping his ministrations on the other’s manhood.

“I’m a curious person by nature…” was the other’s answer.

Sho didn’t lose a minute. He dragged him fast to his now empty table. He was sure that Nino and Satoshi would already be in the bathroom fucking themselves since Jun was nowhere to be seen.

He sat at the corner and brought the other on top of him. His fingers played with his collarbones when he spoke again. “You didn’t tell me your name…”

The stranger leaned closer. “I like it when you call me _babe…_ why to change that? But you realize that you haven’t told me yours either…”

Sho bit his lower lip when he realized his trousers’ zip was open and a hand was moving inside of his briefs, heading to his dripping cock. “Fuck…” he growled when long fingers came to wrap firmly around it. The sensation was enough to make him cum right at the moment. “Sho… Sakurai Sho…” he mumbled fast.

“You are very sensitive… Sho…” he heard the other saying as he kept on working on his shaft, rubbing it from the base to the tip, adding soft squeezes that made Sho throw his head back on the sofa, his eyes shut.  The movements kept becoming faster and soon, the thumb brushed the tip, making more juices getting free. At this state, it was inevitable for Sho to stop from moaning loud.

Suddenly there were no fingers, causing Sho to whine at the lack of touch. He opened his eyes with difficulty, watching the other smirking at him. “Sorry dear…”he pecked Sho’s cheek. “…but I don’t let amateurs fuck _me_ …” he stood up and winked at him. “See you around…”

Sho felt as if he was struck by lightning. Not only had the other denied to be done but also left him with a painful erection. His knuckles had turned white because of the force he used, having clenched his hand into fist. He stormed into the toilets to get relieved. His case was so urgent that he was sure once his dick was shoved in a butt, he would come and that would only harm his reputation.

“Damn…” he cursed as he cleaned his hands.

“What happened and you had to take things in your own hands Sho darling?” Nino said as he came out of the last cubicle, followed by Satoshi who was trying to zip his pants.

“A bastard… Won’t we meet again? I’ll make sure he’ll learn his lesson!” Sho said angrily and left the other two alone.

Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Look what we’ve missed Toshi… That’s why we should have remained out…”

Satoshi grabbed Nino’s butt. “Yeah… but you know how much I love to mark you all over your torso… I can’t do that out there Kazu… so stop complaining…”

Nino pouted but said nothing. Of course he liked the way Satoshi’s mouth explored his body but… _I also like to see Mr. Sakurai Sho lose…_

***

“Everyone silence!” the Head Teacher tried in vain to make the class hush. “From today you will have a new classmate…”

Sho turned his gaze outside. _Who gives a damn about a new classmate?_ His mind was still occupied with the mysterious guy from last night. _Making fun of me… I swear I’ll have him begging me and then I’ll fuck him so hard that he won’t be able to sit for weeks!_

“My name is Aiba Masaki… Please treat me well…” an unknown voice reached his ears and turned his head towards his source.

The new student was standing next to the Head Teacher, smiling shyly while he kept pushing his eyeglasses more out of nervousness rather than actual need. His uniform was perfectly ironed, his necktie perfectly made, his shoes were perfectly polished. In other words, this Aiba Masaki was the definition of the geek. The only mismatch on him was his hair, which was dyed.

Sho sighed. Why did he have to remind him of last night’s torturer?

“Go and sit in front of Sakurai Sho…” the new student hurriedly walked towards the desk, he was given, stumbling on two other desks in his way.

Sho clicked his tongue annoyed. _Oh God… He’s not only a geek, he’s also clumsy…_

Masaki sat on his desk and turned on his back, flashing his best smile. “Nice to meet you Sakurai Sho! I’m Aiba Masaki! I hope we can be good friends!” his tone was overenthusiastic and got on Sho’s nerves.

Sho raised an eyebrow and just nodded. _Ok… he’s also clingy… GREAT!_

It wasn’t till seconds later when he felt his phone buzzing.

**_ From:  _ ** _ Nino _   
_ It seems that you got yourself a new fan! XD _

Sho frowned and threw his friend a deadly look. _Who gives a damn about the geek? All I want is the other one… and I will find him… and when I do… he will pay…_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! ^^ Here's the new, short-chaptered (there's a total of 4 parts ;D) ~~smutty~~ Sakuraiba I was telling you about! I decided to post it as it is already finished! O.O Yeah... my mind seemed to cooperate better on this one than on Gigolo... (quite perverted ne?! XDDD) Of course we will have the proper dose of Ohmiya! As if I could leave them outside! :P And I have my Aibaby blond - I don't know about you but I find him gorgeous!!! I mean I first _really_ noticed him with blond hair! *_*  
I have to admit I'm slightly embarrassed since it's the first time that I do write of genre-smut series (at least like having smexy scenes as an important part of the story *coughs coughs*)! I don't know... I kinda wished to try that?! lol Now, if the result is satisfying it's up to you to judge that! XD

Medium-chan, my beloved [](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[**matsuaurore**](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/), I hope you won't find it too much alike the one you wrote for my bday (but you know me so damn well... perhaps that's the reason! *kisses you*)

 

Anyway... I'm always nervous when I post a new story... so I would appreciate your comments! It means a lot to me to know your opinion! ^_^

 

 

 

See you soon! *winks*

 

 


	2. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Title: Day and Night

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut, Humor

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/32382.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 2

  


“Who will come to solve the problem?” Katayama-sensei asked the class, knowing well that he wouldn’t take any answer. His eyes bulged when he saw an overenthusiastic Aiba Masaki raising his hand.  
  
“Aiba-kun, please…”  
  
His remark made Sho open his eyes and look at the blackboard. _It’s always this new guy… solving all the problems… answering all the questions. Does he have a data base connected to his brain?_ He looked at his figure as he kept writing symbols and numbers. He was tall and skinny, actually his figure was quite good, but… - Masaki had managed to stumble at the sponge that was dropped on the floor - also very clumsy. _Such a geek… I wonder if he’s really rich… But still in order to get accepted in this Academy you must be of a certain class… Well… if he is and he’s studying this hard then he’s a total failure… Why would someone choose something this boring over so many entertaining things…? He just doesn’t know how to live life…_  
  
Sho sighed when his mind went back to his mysterious blond guy. It was already four days since he had met him; four days of daydreaming and four nights of torturous wet dreams. He hated himself for being so weak but it was something that surpassed his strength and personal will. The most dangerous thing though, was that as the time passed by, he found himself thinking more and more about him and how he could have his way with him. Sho knew that he was turning into an obsession.  
  
  **_From:_** _Nino_  
 _What are you imagining him doing to you now?_  
 _Sucking you hard?_  
 _Don’t you think your imagination_  
 _goes pretty wild such early in the morning?_  
 _(_ _☞_ _՞_ _ਊ_ _՞_ _)_ _☞_  
  
Sho threw a death glare to his friend who was keeping his giggles with difficulty but couldn’t really say anything to oppose to him; he couldn’t, even if he wished it more than anything.  
  
“Ninomiya-kun could you tell us what you have found so funny? I’m afraid it would be a shame to keep it a secret from the rest of the class” the teacher’s voice was heard through the room.  
  
Nino stood up pouting. “I have done nothing wrong sensei… It’s Sakurai!”  
  
“Sakurai-kun?” the teacher raised curiously the eyebrow. “And what could be so amusing? I always thought that the most appealing thing for Sakurai-kun in the mornings is sleep…”  
  
“Well…” Nino shrugged, faking innocence. “I think that he’s passed on another level… from sleeping to daydreaming!” Nino managed to bend over in time, to avoid a book flying over his head.  
  
“NINO!” Sho’s voice revealed real anger.  
  
Nino looked at his friend and saw the blush on his face. “It’s not my fault that you have fallen in love with a mysterious guy of whom you don’t even know his name…”  
  
Mumblings could be heard among the other students. Sakurai Sho was known as the number one promiscuous boy in the entire school. His reputation was nearing the limits of a legend… Rumors had it that he would fuck at least two different butts per night. It was logical, consequently, such news as him being in love was huge.  
  
To Nino’s luck, the ring was heard at the moment and soon the classroom got empty; most probably in order to spread the news to the whole school. Sho had buried his face in his palms, not daring to look at anyone, when he felt a quite hard jolt from behind.  
  
“What did I hear Sakurai? _You’_ ve fallen in love?!”  
  
Sho stood up and gripped Jun’s jacket from the collar, throwing him against the wall. “Stop your little wisecracks Matsumoto! I’m not _in love_! Sakurai Sho doesn’t fall in love!”  
  
“That’s why you haven’t fucked anyone since _that_ night? Because you’re not in _love_?” Nino spoke mockingly a few meters away, sitting on Satoshi’s lap. “Who are you trying to fool?”  
  
“I think you should consider yourself lucky that I haven’t punched you for what you did!” Sho responded narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Oh c’mon… admit it already you’re in love with that mysterious blond guy from the club!”  
  
A sound of a pen falling on the floor was heard, making the four friends turn their heads to their right, realizing that they weren’t left alone in the classroom.  
  
“Haven’t you anywhere else to go geek?” Sho asked angrily.  
  
Masaki fixed his glasses and picked up the pen while smiling a bit shyly. “I have to revise history… I can’t… concentrate outside…”  
  
Sho clicked his tongue, annoyed. “Whatever…” he mumbled before getting his attention back to his friends. “As I was saying I’m not _in love_ with him… I’m just _obsessed_ with him… He _dared_ to defy me…”  
  
“So it’s all about your ego?” Jun asked curiously.  
  
“Thanks for noticing…”  
  
“If that’s the case… what’s your problem with fucking others till you find him?” Satoshi spoke up before turning his attention to his boyfriend who was still looking carefully at the new student, smirking. “Baby…?!”  
  
Nino muffled a small laugh before kissing hungrily his boyfriend and sucking forcefully his lower lip. “Of course I agree with you babe…  It’s Sho that should consider your words though…”  
  
“You stop pretending the wise one because I’m still angry!” Sho hissed but Nino seemed to remain untouched.  
  
“Why? I just wanted to make things more entertaining…” he turned to Masaki whose face was lost in his book. “Don’t you agree Aiba-kun?”  
  
The other looked at them with a puzzled look on his slightly blushed face.  
  
“What I revealed before about Sho… about _being in love…_ Wasn’t it entertaining?” he asked once again smirking widely. He had seen Sho making a few steps closer but his attention was all to Masaki across the room.  
  
“I… I don’t know… I… guess?!” Masaki muttered with a cracked voice before going back to his studying.  
  
 _So you just guess, huh?! Who would have imagined it…?! It’s a pity that Sho focuses only at bodies… that boy really needs to grow up!_  
  
Sho grabbed his bag. “That’s it! I’m leaving!” the next minute, he stormed out of the classroom without saying anything else.  
  
Jun took his bag as well. “I guess I’m leaving too… I won’t stand it if you two go for it…”  
                                      
“Why? I might have let you join…” Nino said playfully while trying hard to muffle his laughs.  
  
“Nino… what’s going on?” Satoshi whispered to him. He had caught that victorious gaze on his boyfriend’s face and he knew that it would only mean trouble.  
  
Nino wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s neck and leaned close to his ear. “If you fuck me in the biology lab with nothing but the white coat on, I promise you I’ll tell you something pretty interesting…” his tone was mischievous and seductive.  
  
“You and your fetishes… Why such an obsession with the biology lab?”  
  
“Why…?! Because it’s the most suitable… It’s a place dedicated to biology…”  
  
“But-” Satoshi tried to speak but he was immediately cut off.  
  
“It also has enough space to try different positions! Listen to me honey… it really deserves it…”  
  
“Am I supposed to believe you?” Satoshi asked, not being sure whether to trust his boyfriend or not.  
  
Nino was still looking at Masaki. “Oh yes! I think you should Toshi! Let’s go!”  
  
***  
  
It was 11:30 and Sho had already ordered his third drink.  
  
“Tonight we’re somehow fast, aren’t we Sho? I guess that’s the impact of desperation…”  
  
“Satoshi I would recommend you shut your boyfriend’s mouth up unless you want me to do it for you!” Sho hissed in a warning tone.  
  
“And now I’m scared!” Nino whined and pulled his tongue out before snuggling in Satoshi’s arms. “You know you won’t do it Sho… I’m too cute for that…”  
  
Satoshi giggled and kissed the top of Nino’s head. “Yes… you and that cat from Shrek!”  
  
“So now I’m a cat?! I always thought you thought of me like a puppy…” Nino pouted. “You should be careful of what you’re saying baby… a cat has claws and a _wild_ nature… does this mean that you want to implore my wild side?!”  
  
Jun drank fast his drink, frowning. “You always have a talent to transform every kind of conversation into sexual hints…”  
  
Nino licked his lips. “Always…”  
  
Sho sighed. _They will never change…_ He turned his attention to the dance floor again. It had been two weeks; two weeks since he had met him and more than two weeks since he had fucked. He had tried to approach random guys but for some reason that mysterious guy would always pop into his mind, stopping him from every kind of action.  
  
Every single night, he would come early to the club wanting to be sure he wouldn’t miss him if _he_ decided to show up. That night he had almost given up when he realized that a familiar figure made its appearance at the entrance. _He_ was there… he was actually there. Sho’s heart started beating faster than ever, adrenaline was running through his veins, bringing him to complete alert. His target had finally come and he was sexier than ever.  
  
“Oh! Target spotted!” he heard Nino’s voice but paid no attention to him.  
  
His eyes were scanning the other from head to toe. He was wearing a tight, low cut, pair of jeans who had several ripping parts in the front, shoved in a pair of black, loosely tied boots, and a black V-neck shirt that revealed a part of his collarbones. His hair were brought back his face with the help of some gel and from what he could see, he was also wearing a couple of rings.  
  
Sho had to actually control himself in order not to come right at the moment. The way he walked towards the bar was also a lure; slow, confident… he was emitting a mysterious, hypnotizing aura. Their eyes met for a second and Sho found himself having forgotten how to breathe. He had just winked at him. _Damn it! He knows his impact on me… How? But no… Don’t be that pretentious baby… It’s Sakurai Sho the one you chose to play your little game… haven’t they told you?! I always get to win at the end…_  
  
He stood up from his seat, ignoring the continuous mocking comments he was receiving from Nino. He only cared to fuck his mysterious sexy stranger; fuck and finally, get over him. He walked towards the bar, where he saw the other laughing out loud, while leaning way too close to someone next to him. _But he did enter on his own…_ Sho came a bit closer and realized that the other was no acquaintance of his target; only a hideous hit-on jerk. _If you think that something like that is enough to make Sakurai Sho give up you’re dreaming honey…_ Smirking, he tapped the unknown guy’s shoulder.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doi-” the man didn’t finish his words as he realized that in front of him, there was the one and only Sakurai Sho. “Is…” he gulped “Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Yes… you!” Sho said boldly and literally threw him off his seat. “You should _ask_ before you try to hit on others’ men… Got it?”  
  
The other man gasped but said nothing. He lowered his head and left cursing under his breath.  
  
The blond guy drank a bit of his cocktail smirking. “What?” Sho asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Just curious… Since when I’m someone’s and I don’t know about it?” his tone was at least provocative to Sho but he didn’t care. He had sworn to himself that he would win no matter what.  
  
“Since I decided…” Sho replied fast, throwing an arm around the other’s shoulders. “You should know that if my decision is made there’s no way of going back…” he whispered close to his ear.  
  
“Really?” the blond guy continued on the same tone. “Some would call it sexual harassment you know…”  
  
“Oh… I don’t think so…” Sho’s finger traced a path from the other’s jaw line to his ear, putting some hair behind his ear. “There’s always consent…”  
  
The other muffled a laugh. “Oh my! You really are over confident!”  
  
“Of course I am…” Sho replied mischievously.  
  
“And I don’t see the reason…” the unknown man snapped at him and took his drink in his hand, causing Sho to lose his words.  
  
 _What?! So you think you can mock me even in front of my face?! You’ll see who Sakurai Sho is babe…_  
  
Without warning Sho took the drink from the other’s hands, placing it back on the bar and grabbed his arm with force, literally dragging him out of the club. As they passed by his table where his friends were sitting, a playful whistle was heard – Nino’s surely but he neither loosened his grip nor he slowed down his pace. Once outside, the stranger and Sho exchanged gazes but it didn’t last more than a couple of seconds. Soon the mysterious blond guy found himself being dragged to the parking area, to an expensive black motorcycle.  
  
Sho caught his astonished look and smirked. “I guess you like my babe… Yeah…” he leaned closer to his ear as his hands found his waist making his back get attached to his torso. “It’s _sexy_ … like its owner...” After giving him a hard suck at his nape, he made him sit behind him and soon they got lost in the dark.  
  
***  
  
“The beach? Isn’t it a bit early for the beach?” the blond guy spoke as he jumped off the bike.  
  
There was no one around… only the small waves crushing against the rocks could be heard in the air.  
  
Sho smirked as he stepped closer. “Don’t worry babe… I’ll make sure you get warm”  
  
The blond guy looked straight in Sho’s eyes and pretended to smile innocently. “How? I don’t see any blankets around here…”  
  
“You…” Sho couldn’t hold himself anymore. He grabbed the other by his nape and smashed their lips together, tongues fighting against each other.  
  
Soon, they both found their way to the cold sand not caring whether their clothes would get dirtied. Sho had trapped the other between his legs and was now lying down on the sand. Sho licked his lips as he saw how lust was written on other’s gaze. Without breaking the eye contact, his fingers moved on the shirt and took it off in one movement.  
  
His breathing turned unstable when the mysterious stranger sat up a bit in order to help him get rid of his shirt as well. Soon, his hands had found Sho’s belt, trying to get him out of his pair of trousers as well. Sho gasped when he felt a hot hand teasing the area extremely close to his crotch.  
  
“Stop… teasing…” he said in a low voice, gaining only a small laugh from the other.  
  
“If you say so…” the other replied huskily and shoved his hand inside Sho’s briefs gripping firmly the other’s already fully erected member. “You are this sensitive _again…_ ” he added mischievously as his thumb rubbed softly the slit, causing more precum to feel his hand. “… and you insist on being able to make me feel warm?” he leaned closer and leaked Sho’s lower lip, his gaze locked on Sho’s. “I don’t think so…”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes and forcefully grabbed the other guy’s hand, taking it away from him and pushed him back on the sand. “I see you are inpatient… I hope your lungs are in good shape baby… I’ll make sure you forget how to breathe tonight…”  
  
The other smirked but Sho didn’t let any more minutes pass by like that. His mouth hungrily landed on the other’s neck, devouring it as if it was the tastiest thing on Earth. Licks, sucks and small bites turned the one underneath him soon into a whimpering mess, as his hands found their way up to Sho’s arms and back. Sho smirked satisfied. “And that’s only the starter… Interested in tasting the main course?”  
  
The blond guy didn’t speak in reply; he just grabbed Sho’s hips pushing him more on him, forcing that way their groins to rub against each other. “Eager, aren’t we?” Sho whispered straight at his ear and bit slightly the tip of the other’s earlobe. In the next minutes both of them were stark naked. “With your mouth… please…”  
  
The other took the unused condom in his hand and fulfilled the task successfully to Sho’s surprise. The sensation of the other’s mouth on his member made him groan. “Enough…” he made sure the condom was placed correctly and fast turned his lover on his hands and knees, making sure the hole was in front of his eyes. After preparing him fast, he thrusted in one go, burying his whole length inside him.  
  
Both of them gasped at the sensation but there were no oppositions. Sho was in ecstasy. He kept thrusting hard, fast, enjoying the sound of slapping skins, the view of the sweaty body in front of him. The sounds that were escaping the blond guy’s throat were the most erotic he had ever heard. Lost in the sensations he speeded up, feeling his body taking all the control.  
  
He felt hot and his hips were moving completely on their own when he felt an almost trembling hand, reaching for his and leading it towards the other’s throbbing erection.  
  
“I… want to… huh… co- come…” he heard him saying with difficulty.  
  
Sho started pumping fast, adjusting to the rhythm of his. He was close himself. The loud scream and hot seed on his hand was enough to bring him over the edge as well. He lowered his body so that he was firmly touching the other’s back and buried his teeth on his left shoulder, where he had distinguished a particularly large, brownish birthmark that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. After a couple of quick, deep thrusts he came, his whole body trembling.  
  
“How much time do you need to catch your breath? Was I _that_ good?” the mysterious guy said, making Sho realize that he was still on top of him, with his soft now member still buried inside the other. He slipped out and moved on the side.  
  
He saw the other getting up, getting dressed and walking towards the bike. “Care to drive me back? I really want my soft bed you know…”  
  
***  
  
“I don’t get you… You don’t fuck him… you think of him… You fuck him… you still think of him…” Jun said as they entered the shower rooms. “I think you should admit it already…”  
  
They had just finished their P.E. class which thankfully was scheduled at the end of the classes and everyone could leave afterwards.  
  
“Miracle! Matsumoto Jun has agreed with me!” Nino said before bursting into laughs.  
  
“Oh… just shut up!” Sho tried in vain to defend himself but he knew… He knew that from that night his body would crave for more and the other wouldn’t give him the chance. He would only dance sensually, making sure his attention was on him and then he would leave smirking. It was getting on Sho’s nerves.  
  
“It seems that there’s someone else here…” Jun said as he saw a door of the shower at the left corner closed.  
  
At the moment the door opened, revealing Aiba Masaki. He was only with a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and without his glasses he certainly looked more handsome than usual.  
  
 _His body…_ Sho kept looking at him from head to toe _it looks somehow familiar… but that’s strange… how could he…_ his eyes bulged. _Birthmark… He has the same birthmark on his left shoulder. He…_ he looked at the other who was staring back at him with a slightly amusing face.  
  
Sho made some steps towards him but the other seemed not to care. He bowed and took his uniform to go and dress up. “Excuse me…”  
  
“You! Wait!” Sho followed him fast and managed to corner him before he left the room.  
  
Masaki was pinned on the wall. “You… It’s you…” Sho kept repeating, as if he tried to make sure he had convinced himself about it.  
  
Masaki tilted his head on the side. “I am who exactly, Sakurai-kun?”  
  
“Don’t play the dumb one…” Sho said in a warning tone.  
  
“Or what?!” Masaki continued the same way as before. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean…”  
  
“The mysterious blond guy from the club…” Sho insisted.  
  
Masaki smirked. “Mysterious? _If_ I’m not mistaken, I’m a _geek_ …” he freed himself from Sho’s grip and put on his glasses. “Have a nice day… Sakurai-kun…” he said and winked at him the exact same way he always did.  
  
Sho was standing at his spot, looking at the closed door blankly. _You’ve got to be kidding me…_  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 2! ^^ Masaki did bring Sho to his limits ne?! XDDD And even if they had their smexy moments at the club and the beach, he can't get over him! (As if...) XP But the main part is that he found out that the mysterious sexy guy and the geek are the very same person! lol Nino is smart like a cat, right?! We'll see what happens from now on because both can be really stubborn! ;) I can promise you though more *coughs* moments in the next one - and some revelations concerning characters' background! :D

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 


	3. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Title: Day and Night

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  
  


[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/32382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/33767.html#cutid1)

  


Part 3

  
  


Sho entered the club and scanned fast the dance floor. _He_ was there… and he was dancing having his hands around some other guy’s neck. His eyes were closed and his hips were following the other’s movements while keeping his mouth half opened.  
  
“You seem to enjoy yourself… but I swear to God I won’t let you go…” he muttered to himself.  
  
Nino whistled mischievously. “Wow! He’s the first geek I’ve seen getting on it like that… but even like that he still can’t reach my baby’s level when it comes to hip moving… C’mon Oh-chan… I want rock and roll tonight…”  
  
Satoshi was pushed on the dance floor with Nino’s hands cupping firmly both his buttocks. Sho was left alone since Jun had mysteriously denied coming along that night but he didn’t care. He remained near the entrance looking straight at his obsession that was staring back at him with a wide smirk written on his luscious lips, while his hands were massaging softly his company’s hair.  
  
Sho’s hands clenched into fists. The only thing he wanted to do at the moment was to grab that dancing partner’s hair and pull it with all his might before fucking _him_ right there. The other seemed to have notice his influence on Sho and licked his lower lip seductively while he was still looking at him provocatively. At one point, Sho saw the other gasp. He didn’t know if it was another little game of his or the other had done something to him but what he knew was that he had enough.  
  
It was already so many days that he avoided him constantly both at school and the club. Whenever he tried to talk to him, he would always find a way to escape. But that wasn’t the only issue that Sho had to deal with. Masaki would do everything to torture him; he would lean forward to grab his pen that ‘accidentally’ had fallen on the floor, revealing a part of his back right in front of Sho’s eyes; he would make sure he was there when Masaki would change for P. E. class… in other words he would drive him crazy.  
  
And that night wasn’t any different. He passed through the others that were dancing and stood right in front of his target who was now giggling softly. “You” Sho threw a quick glance at the one, dancing with Masaki all this time. “Go and find someone else…”  
  
“Yeah… you were boring after all… get lost…” the familiar husky voice reached his ears making him remember the way it sounded when he was hitting his sweet spot at the beach.  
  
Before Sho could realize what was happening, he found himself moving to the loud music. The other’s hands had found their way into the pockets of his trousers at the back, making small round, almost ticklish rubs on his butt, while a hot breathing was landing on his face. Sho was now convinced. The other was one hell of a seducer, and if he wanted to be completely honest, he was even better than him.  
  
“You enjoy yourself, Sakurai-kun?”  
  
Sho was ready to speak up when the other chose to rub their erections together just to cause a small whimper escape his throat.  
  
“I see you do…” he whispered straight in his ear and licked the tip of his earlobe.  
  
Sho couldn’t lose. This wasn’t only a matter of winning this small game this new guy had started; this was about his very own reputation. What if the other found a way to mock him… this was school… _Oh no dear… I’ll make sure you lose…_ Without letting any more minute to go in vain, he leaned closer and licked teasingly those pouty lips that were making him wet only at the view of them. He smirked when he heard how the other’s breath had stopped the moment he came in touch with them. _I’ll make sure to drive you crazy the way you have all these days…_  
  
They looked at each other before smashing their mouths hungrily, their tongues fighting hard for domination. Sho was sure he would soon be left out of breath but didn’t care; all he wanted was to see the other declare his defeat… so that he could claim his victory afterwards. His hands found the way underneath the dark green V-neck shirt Masaki was wearing and felt the sweaty skin, enjoying the way the muscles were contracting under his touch.  
  
Soon, Masaki was clinging closer to Sho, his mouth moving to his neck, devouring it hungrily. “Let’s leave…” was the only words that escaped his mouth in a whisper.  
  
Sho took a lock of hair away from the other’s face and leaned closer. “I see someone’s having fun…”  
  
Masaki didn’t lose the chance. His hand passed through the front of Sho’s jeans, palming his member that was already screaming for attention. “While someone else isn’t…”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes. “Quits?”  
  
The other muffled a laugh and pecked Sho’s nose. “Quits!”  
  
***  
  
Sho didn’t even remember how he rode his bike, following the other’s instructions to his house since the parents were away on a trip. They managed to get in the luxurious house after many failed attempts, only because no one was willing to stop from attacking the other.  
  
They climbed the stairs and as soon as they entered Masaki’s bedroom, Sho was thrown with force on a king size bed. The other looked at him amused. “Don’t look this startled… It’s a water mattress…” he threw his shirt on the floor and unzipped his pair of jeans before climbing on top of Sho. “Last time we fucked on the beach… this time we can pretend we’re in the sea… right?”  
  
Sho’s eyes were traveling from the slightly visible abs, up to the left shoulder and that birthmark. He wanted to taste it so badly. He turned them around so that he was on top, holding the other’s wrists over his head. “Less talking… baby…” he whispered before sucking continuously on the same spot he had found last time, close to his crook of the neck.  
  
They were now both stark naked on the bed, their legs intertwined together.  
  
“I will eat you up tonight… I promise…” Sho’s index traced a path from the other’s jaw line to his half opened mouth. “I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk properly on your two legs for days…”  
  
Masaki could only whine in return and wrapped his long legs around Sho’s waist. Sho wished he could tease the other more but he was at his limit. He was given lube and a condom. “Thanks babe…” he said hoarsely and with one fast move, pressed one finger in the tight hole. “You are already twitching…” he whispered and bit his earlobe. The first finger was soon followed by a second and by a third.  
  
“Please…”  
  
“With pleasure…” Sho pressed himself inside the familiar warmth, making his whole body tense.  
  
“Ma… ki…” the other spoke with difficulty.  
  
“Eh?” was all Sho could say as he started moving in and out in a slow, yet steady rhythm.  
  
“Masaki… huh… call me… Masaki…aaaahhh…” Masaki repeated between his cries of pleasure.  
  
“So you finally admit it… you… kept playing with me… but now… huh… you want me to call you by your… n- ah… name…” Sho growled as he speeded up. “Who would huh imagine… that… that a geek would be so… arghh… so sexy… like… huh… you…”  
  
The other crushed their mouths together and when he was satisfied, he pushed Sho away. The latter, surprised found himself on his back and immediately the familiar heat around his cock again. _He’s riding me… oh God…_ the other was moving fast up and down, making sure he was taking Sho as deep as possible.  
  
Sho came, screaming out loud his lover’s name but he wasn’t shown any kind of pity. His eyes bulged when he realized a licking erection was pointing straight to his mouth. “Open your pretty little mouth like a good boy, Sakurai-kun…” the other hissed. “ _I_ haven’t come yet…”  
  
His eyes moved up and met the dark ones of his lover. He had no choice but to do as he was asked. He was given one shuddering orgasm… he had no right to decline. As soon as the other entered him, he started thrusting hard, not leaving him a second to adjust. “Yes… suck… arghh... mo… more…”  
  
He was loud and Sho loved it. Seeing him, glowing under the moon light with sweat was making him hard once again. After a couple of thrusts, he came deep down Sho’s throat and collapsed on him, burying his head in the crook of Sho’s neck.  
  
“Of course geeks are sexy… it’s a pity that you realized it so late… I had tried so many times to catch your attention in the class but you seemed always absent in mind…”  
  
“Yes… because I was occupied with a mysterious blond, sexy as hell, guy… how would you expect me to pay attention to someone who stumbles on the sponge?!”  
  
Masaki lifted his torso a bit and gave a light punch on Sho’s shoulder. “It wasn’t supposed to be there… and…” he bit his lip.  
  
“And?” Sho raised his eyebrow.  
  
“I was concentrated on solving the problem…”  
  
Sho smirked. “Of course…” he said playfully. “But tell me…” his voice gradually turned huskier. “What are you going to solve _this_ problem?!” he said as he placed Masaki’s hand on top of his erection.  
  
Masaki licked his lips and smirked. “I have a couple of ideas…”  
  
Sho turned them around pinning the other on the mattress. “I’ll make sure you show them _all_ to me…”  
  
***  
  
Sho woke up, feeling the sun strays hitting directly on his face. For a couple of seconds he couldn’t remember where he was, until flashes of last night kept popping in his head and made him smile as he stretched his hands. He was feeling drained but complete.  
  
He had just sat up on the bed when he heard loud, husky laughs. _It’s him…_ he thought and climbed off the bed. He quickly put on his briefs and stepped closer to the window. He saw the usual ‘geek’ Aiba Masaki, wearing a pair of sweats and a loose T-shirt along with his glasses. Sho muffled a laugh when he realized how different was this person at the garden, playing with a huge dog, from the seducer that had driven him crazy for so many weeks now.  
  
What was the strangest though, was that he didn’t find it annoying. Cute was what he first thought of and that made him get even more surprised with himself. He looked again outside and realized that Masaki was looking at him grinning while trying to hold the huge dog at its place.  
  
 _“Hurry up and come downstairs! Breakfast is waiting!”_ he heard Masaki saying and nodded.  
  
He walked towards the bathroom that was inside the bedroom. “He is indeed very rich…” he muttered to himself as he let the hot water fall on his body. He really needed one. After having finished, he put on a soft bathrobe and walked out. On the bed he found a pair of black sweats and a gray T-shirt.  
  
 _I believe you need them!_  
 _Get ready and come down fast!_  
 _I’m hungry!_  
 _Masaki XX_  
  
Sho laughed and got dressed with the clothes. They weren’t exactly his size but it was the best option. He placed the small note on the desk and saw all the books that were on it. _He wants to enroll for the ‘Waseda’ University exams?! Wow! He really is a geek…_ his eyes fell on Masaki’s scattered clothes from last night and smirked. _Ok… a really sexy geek…_  
  
Out of the blue he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a hot breath tickling his ear. “What were you thinking about pervert?”  
  
Sho clicked his tongue and turned around. “I just remembered how you were melting underneath me… begging for more…”  
  
Masaki giggled. “If I’m not mistaken… _you_ were most of the times underneath me and… you were left out of breath after our third time… _only…_ ” he pecked Sho’s lips and ruffled his hair. “C’mon… I’m hungry! And I can’t wait any more! We have pancakes!”  
  
***  
  
There were a number of maids and servants standing at the side as they were eating but it felt weird. _At least in my house I get to listen to daddy’s complaints… this silence can drive you crazy…_  
  
“Do you like it?” Masaki asked with big, puppy eyes.  
  
Sho smiled. “I love it!”  
  
“I’m glad!” Masaki replied and shoved an even bigger portion of food in his mouth.  
  
 _Cute…_ thought Sho without realizing it.  
  
They had finished breakfast and Masaki had dragged him to the garden where he started playing with his rather huge dog.  
  
“It’s St. Bernard! Doesn’t she look pretty?” Masaki asked grinning widely.  
  
“Yes!” Sho replied and frowned. _Even though she’s like a giant…_  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh, looking at how troubled Sho looked at the moment but said nothing. “Do you want to pet her? She’s really friendly…”  
  
Sho came closer reluctantly and managed to caress the dog’s head for two seconds. Masaki burst into laughs. “You and dogs aren’t the best combination, huh?!”  
  
“My parents don’t like them so we never had one… I guess I don’t dislike them… I’m just… not so familiar with them…”  
  
Masaki lowered his gaze and patted the dog’s head. “My parents are pretty much never around… they prefer to live in Europe… so…” Sho could see how melancholic his expression was and his heart clenched. “So I can have it with no problems! She’s my best buddy! We’re together for six years now! Aren’t we my girl?!” he looked at the dog that barked happily. “Yes we are…”  
  
“But why so much focus on your studies?” Sho asked before he could control himself.  
  
Masaki laughed bitterly. “Well… Being ignored for all your life, it does make you think that I want to be successful and then rub it in their face before going away to live my life. I don’t want to have anything to do with my parent’s money… It’s theirs anyway… I can make my own money… I believe when you achieve something on your own its worth is ten times more…”  
  
“But… but in the night?”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs. “The fact that I want to be successful in my life, it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to have fun… besides spending their money like that makes it even better…” Masaki raised his hand as a sign for Sho to hush. “And before you say anything, I’m not easy… I love to flirt but I have only slept with two guys in my life… I’m quite picky on that matter… and I don’t know why but you clicked in me… since the first time I saw you at the club and then at school… I thought you were cute in your very own way…” he bit his lower lip. “Ah! I guess the conversation turned really serious… hey Tsu-chan… catch it!” Masaki’s attention went back to the dog, leaving Sho lost in his thoughts.  
  
Sho frowned. _I do keep complain but he who lives by himself doesn’t seem very happy as well… he has so many issues… I guess parents can be assholes either way…_ his gaze went to the other. _I don’t want to see him like that… I love his smile…_ he then shook his head, realizing what he was thinking. _But why do I care?!_ _Sakurai Sho doesn’t care…_  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Masaki didn’t seem to stop from playing with the dog. Sho was becoming impatient. He walked closer to the pool and kept his back on the other. _What the hell am I doing here if he decided to devote his time to this giant dog…?!_  
  
He was so absurd in his own thoughts that didn’t hear the careful steps behind him. He only screamed when he found himself being pushed in the pool. “Are you insane?” he shouted when he turned around just to find Masaki taking off his T-shirt and dived into the water as well.  
  
Masaki came to the surface right in front of Sho and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You looked like you needed to chill a bit… and what better than the pool?!”  
  
Sho wanted to protest but no words could come out of his mouth. The way that Masaki’s hair was shining under the sunlight and the droplets were on his skin, made him forget any coherent thoughts.  
  
Masaki kissed him slowly moving gradually to the crook of his neck and nibbled the tip of his ear. “No one will come here… They have their orders…”  
  
“The dog?!” Sho managed to ask in a trembling voice.  
  
“Gone for her walk…” Masaki replied mischievously.  
  
“You… you are more dangerous than I thought…”  
  
“And you realized it just now?!” Masaki replied, tilting his head on the side. “But you should know… it’s not just my fault… When I saw you standing by the pool like that… I knew that I should get you in the water and…” he bit his lower lip without breaking the eye contact.  
  
“And…?!” Sho asked huskily, his hands already cupping and squeezing the other’s buttocks.  
  
“And have you fuck me in here as well…” Masaki said and in a fast movement released Sho from his pants and briefs. “Hard…” he added taking off his as well.  
  
Sho smirked and quickly led them to the side. “Turn around and grab the ladder with both hands” his voice strict.  
  
Masaki did exactly as he was told and soon screamed as he felt Sho’s length inside of him without preparations.  
  
“Like that…?” Sho asked straight in his ear as he thrust up with even greater force.  
  
Masaki left his head fall on Sho’s shoulder. “Yes… hard and fast…”  
  
“Whatever my baby wants…” Sho said huskily and kept pounding in and out with as much force as his hips were having till he spill everything deep inside the other who came with a low groan.  
  
“Sa… tisfied…?” Sho asked breathless as he turned Masaki around.  
  
“Hmm… You can say it… but now we need another shower… and clothes…”  
  
“And whose fault is that?!”  
  
“Yours… for looking so tempting…” Masaki said and pecked Sho’s lips before grabbing his pants that were floating on the water and put them on. “Now hurry! It’s already noon and I want to study starting early in the afternoon! We have the history test this Tuesday!”  
  
“How can he think of studying when seconds earlier I was fucking him like that?” Sho thought a bit annoyed. _He certainly is a geek…_  
  
***  
  
“Sooo? Tell us! How many rounds?” Nino asked enthusiastically on Monday.  
  
Sho threw a small glance at his right looking at Masaki who was wearing his glasses and kept writing on his notebook; if someone paid close attention to him, he could tell that he was angry and sad in the same time. “Many…”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow, staring at their blond classmate. “And I could have never guessed… but why do you both look so down? Did something happen?”  
  
Sho was thinking of a way out of Nino’s interrogatory when he saw Ohkura moving closer to Masaki. _What the…?!_  
  
“Aiba-kun… uhmm…. I…”  
  
Masaki smiled. “Yes…?! Okura-kun…?”  
  
“Would you like to go to watch a movie this Saturday? There is… this film…”  
  
Masaki turned his head towards Sho for a couple of seconds and smiled bitterly when he saw the other not moving from his seat. He looked back at his classmate and flashed his best smile. “I would love to!”  
  
“So…” the other’s face had turned red “It’s a date?!”  
  
“Yes! It’s a date!” Masaki said and kept staring blankly at the wall across the class before turning back to his studying eventually.  
  
“Wow! I didn’t see that coming…” Nino mumbled leaning closer to his boyfriend.  
  
Sho grabbed his bag and left the classroom, full of anger. _DAMN IT!_  
\---  
  
 _“Would you like to go to the movies next weekend?” Masaki asked Sho as he accompanied him out of his house where the latter had left his bike._  
  
 _Sho rode it. “Masaki…” he felt his heart beating in a crazy rhythm “I do like you… You are sexy as hell… I can’t deny that… you’ve made me crazy… and still… I am… but… no offense… Sakurai Sho… just doesn’t do things like dating…” he stretched his hand to Masaki, caressing his cheek. “We have so much fun like that… why to ruin it with unnecessary romances and attachments?!”_  
  
 _Masaki jerked his head to get free from Sho’s touch and smiled weakly, avoiding the other’s gaze. “I guess so…”_  
  
 _“See you babe…” Sho drove away fast trying to ease his heart. ‘No Sho… you… you have to stop this madness… you don’t date… you never date… you just fuck… you must not allow yourself to fall in love with him…’_  
  
\---  
  
Sho was in the bathroom at the end of the corridor. He didn’t want to face neither Nino nor Jun with their mocking and criticizing comments. _I’m so fucked up…_  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone entering and turned around to find Masaki staring at him with his mouth open. The other turned around to leave but Sho was faster and gripped his wrist before he reached the doorknob and pinned him harshly on the wall.  
  
“You will go to that date with Okura?”  
  
Masaki looked at him with narrowed eyes. “And what if I am? If I’m not mistaken, I’m single; someone did make it clear! So… I can go on dates, I can kiss and I can fuck with whoever I want!”  
  
Sho couldn’t bear to hear it anymore. “You can’t!” He mashed their lips together hungrily until a slap landed on his left cheek.  
  
“When you decide to be sincere with yourself come and find me… Sakurai Sho…” and with that Masaki pushed him away and got out of the bathroom.  
  
Sho was left staring at the now closed door. _God… I can’t believe it…_ _I have… fallen in love…_  


  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 3! ^^ There are some revelations as far as Masaki's life and reasons are concerned and we have Sho struggling with himself over his feelings! I know the end somehow angsty but he has to get his lesson, right?! XD  
I promise you in the next one we will have Ohmiya action all the way! ;)

 

I will reply your comments in 'Seductive Encounter' asap (I still don't feel very well *sighs* At least, I hope to turn better very soon - tomorrow :P - because in two days I fly back to Paris and a 3-hour flight will be tough like that... ><)

 

I really hope you liked it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

  
  



	4. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Title: Day and Night

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho, along with his friends, the overly expressive couple of Satoshi and Nino and stubborn Jun, enjoys spending his nights at 'Arashi' club, drinking, flirting and finding one-night stand lovers. One night, he finds his perfect prey but things don't go as planned and this man becomes his obsession. In the meantime, the teacher presents his new classmate, Aiba Masaki who's the definition of the 'geek'. Will Sho meet the obsession of his again and if yes, where could that lead him to?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/32382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/33767.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/34235.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 4

  
  


“Baby… huh… more…” Nino moaned as his boyfriend kept on hitting mercilessly his spot. “Aahhhh…”  
  
“Kazu…” Satoshi tightened his grip on Nino’s hips as he fastened his pace. The shower booth was filled with hot steam from the water that felt upon them as well as gasps and shaky breaths.  
  
“Touch… oh yes… touch me…” Nino whined and took Satoshi’s hand to wrap it around his needy member. His boyfriend held it tightly, moving his hand on the whole length, not forgetting to rub the tip, making his fingers get filled with precum.  
  
Nino’s head had fallen completely on his shoulder, making it look even more delicious to Satoshi who didn’t lose the chance and sucked it harshly.  
  
“Uuhhhnn…” Nino felt Satoshi’s finger teasing his lips while his tongue and lips were working on his neck.  
  
“Lick it...” Satoshi ordered and Nino obediently opened his mouth, sucking the two fingers that entered forcefully, making him taste himself.  
  
“Harder… ah… I’m… cl- ose…” Nino whispered in a trembling voice as soon as the fingers had left his mouth and moved against Satoshi to help him get his message.  
  
“With pleasure…” Satoshi growled straight in Nino’s ear and angled himself so that he could pound in the other with all the strength he possessed.  
  
Nino, who had turned into a mess, tried in vain to find the right place to catch on the shower glass. He could feel his balls tighten… he was about to come.  
  
“I’m com-” Satoshi groaned and came burying his teeth on Nino’s shoulder. He kept on thrusting, till he stopped completely his moves and gave one twist with his fingers on Nino’s tip bringing him over the edge as well.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Nino was turned around so that he could see Satoshi’s face. “Baby... that was perfect!” He leaned closer to lick his boyfriend’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
“You know I never say no to you…”  
  
“Oh…” Nino smirked “I know…” he was ready to kiss him when they heard a loud bang on the bathroom door.  
  
“ _Since when do you need half an hour in there for two rounds? Hurry up and get outside or I’ll come and get you myself!_ ”  
  
Nino cursed. “Why does he have to be so mean?! Just because he’s lost and angry for having fallen for the blond geek, it doesn’t mean that I won’t satisfy my basic needs because of him… how cocky!”  
  
Satoshi just shrugged. “Well… don’t forget that we’re at his house baby…”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow as he grabbed a towel. “And?!”  
  
“ _And I’ll make sure you leave this house naked Ninomiya!_ ” Sho’s angry voice was heard again.  
  
Nino sighed. _You are so pitiful Sakurai…_  
  
\---  
  
“I really didn’t mean to, Sho but Kazu hopped in and he knows how to get me in the mood…” Satoshi mumbled as his boyfriend came to lie down, his head placed on his lap.  
  
“Of course I know baby…” Nino replied mischievously just to gain Sho’s angry gaze. “Don’t look at me like that Sho… It’s enough that we have come here and I won’t get my usual number of rounds… you should be thankful!”  
  
Sho clicked his tongue frowning.  
  
“Don’t ‘tch’ to me… This happened because you’re stubborn!”  
  
“You know… I don’t do it often but this time I’ll agree with Nino…” Jun spoke as he sipped more of his beer. “Why don’t you go and confess already?”  
  
“Look who’s speaking!” Sho mumbled under his breath.  
  
Jun raised his eyebrow. “What do you imply?”  
  
“When will you admit that actually have a thing for the bartender of ‘Arashi’?” Jun was left speechless. “Just because I was concentrated on _him_ it doesn’t mean that I didn’t catch the way your eyes were following every single movement of Ikuta’s hands… Go and confess already yourself and stop giving the others lectures!”  
  
Jun drank the whole beer at once and threw it in the bin. “It’s _my_ fault that I came here to support you!”  
  
Sho just turned his head the other way and said nothing more.  
  
“I always love angry Sho! Yay!”  
  
“Nino…” Sho’s tone was a warning one.  
  
“Listen… You always get that way when you don’t like the truth…” he stood up and sat next to his friend, patting his shoulder. “But the truth is always one… Look at it like that… This Aiba was your best fuck till now, right?”  
  
Sho exchanged fast glances with his friends before nodding.  
  
“Did you ever consider that it was because of your feelings? You had the desire to see him melt underneath you… you wanted to hear his voice… right?”  
  
Sho frowned but nodded again.  
  
“Did you ever think that when you fucked with other guys?”  
  
“No…” Sho said in a low voice. “I only cared to get as much satisfaction as possible…”  
  
“See? You said it yourself… You wanted him to want you… Your subconscious knows it… now all that is left is to convince your conscious as well!”  
  
“But I never said no to more fucking Nino… I just declined his proposition to go and see the movies…”  
  
“That’s why he will go with Ohkura!”  
  
Sho tried to show his indifference. “As if that all goody-goody guy can make him forget me…”  
  
Nino smirked, as he leaned closer to his ear. “Yes… but Aiba doesn’t look all goody-goody as well? How can you be so sure that Ohkura doesn’t have a wild side as well…? And he’s very handsome if I want to be honest…”  
  
Sho was as if he was struck by lightning. _Nino is right… What if?_ Immediately, he jumped on his feet, grabbed his keys and left the room.  
  
Satoshi was sitting at the sofa with his hands crossed in front of his chest. “Nino…”  
  
The younger one came closer to him smirking. “I accept your praise…” He sat on top of Satoshi, his hands already working on the other’s belt. “Now… where were we?”  
  
“You never lose…” Satoshi whispered straight at Nino’s half agape mouth, as he took off the latter’s T-shirt.  
  
Nino licked his lips provocatively. “Never…” he muttered in a low, seductive tone as his hands brought Satoshi’s member to life. He stood up, took off his pair of jeans and briefs and without breaking the eye-contact he moved on top of his boyfriend’s lap.  
  
“Shut up…” Satoshi’s hoarse voice reached his ears making him tremble “…and…” Satoshi spread his buttock cheeks so that his erection was touching Nino’s hole and lowered him, burying him at once deep inside the familiar hotness of his lover. “Now… ride me…” he nibbled Nino’s ear, gaining a small gasp from the other. “Fast!”  
  
Nino didn’t need to hear more. Immediately, he started moving as he mashed their mouths together in a messy, wet kiss. _As if I would differentiate my program because of you and your geek Sho…_  
  
***  
  
 Sho went to the movie complex. He had spied on Ohkura and was sure they would meet here. _Where the hell are you? Where the…_ His heart clenched painfully when his eyes saw Masaki going to the tickets area holding the other’s hand. _I should be the one holding your hand and no one else…_  
  
“Masaki-kun, do you want us to get popcorn?” Tadayoshi asked reluctantly.  
  
Masaki smiled shyly and just nodded.  
  
Without even understanding why, Sho found himself buying a ticket with the seat number right back from the other two. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there; that it wasn’t his business and in the same time he felt as if this was what he should do the most.  
  
“Here we are…” Sho heard the other whispering to Masaki.  
  
Almost 40 minutes had passed and Sho saw how Tadayoshi’s hand had slowly moved on top of Masaki’s caressing it while he had leaned close to his ear whispering something. What Sho wished to do at the other was to grab his hand and break it for even daring to touch Masaki but he tried to remain calm. He took deep breaths and they seemed to work until he realized that Ohkura Tadayoshi had just dared to place a kiss on Masaki’s cheek.  
  
“You bastard… you just signed your death penalty…” he hissed under his breath and was ready to cause a scene when he heard him saying that he had to go outside for a minute to answer this phone call. _I’d say you go to hell…_  
  
Once the other was out he went to front row. Luckily there were only a group of friends, three rows in the front and a couple at the back so he could move freely. He sat next to Masaki who seemed not to take notice of his presence as his big eyes were focused on the big screen. _He’s so beautiful…_ was what Sho could only think of.  
  
“Spill it already and leave us alone” it was Masaki the one who spoke, his eyes remaining at the same spot. “I never knew that you would be a stalker…”  
  
Sho came back to his senses and gripped Masaki’s chin, forcing the other to see him. “Why did yo let him kiss you?”  
  
Masaki raised only his eyebrow but Sho didn’t hold back. He leaned closer and mashed their lips together hungrily, his teeth immediately nibbling Masaki’s lower lip and his tongue teasing to gain access. Masaki raised his hand to slap the other but Sho was faster and took a tight grip of it in the air. After a while, Masaki seemed to comply with Sho’s wants and soon he started responding to the kiss. Once Sho was satisfied he broke it and looked at the other lustfully.  
  
“You don’t have the right to kiss anyone else… you are mine…” Sho growled and pulled Masaki by the wrist he was still holding.  
  
“What are you doing?” Masaki asked when he realized that Sho was trying to get him out of the movie theatre.  
  
“We’re leaving…” and with that made sure that Masaki got to his feet. He was walking fast till he reached the parking area and his bike. “Hop on…”  
  
“Why are you doing this? You’re not my boyfriend… you made it clear to me… you don’t date… you just fuck…”  
  
“Yes… I fuck… and I intend to fuck you exclusively the same way I expect you get fucked _only_ by me…”  
  
“But…” Masaki started speaking with a trembling voice.  
  
“You are mine and I can be whatever you want me to be… these last three days drove me crazy…” Sho whispered on Masaki’s lips, his hands being wrapped tightly around this waist. “If you want me to be your boyfriend… I’ll be your boyfriend… just… just be mine…”  
  
“You mean it?” Masaki said and sniffed.  
  
Sho smiled, nodding. “Yeah… my little geek…”  
  
Masaki smacked playfully Sho’s shoulder. “Don’t call me that…”  
  
“How am I supposed to call you then?” Sho whispered, his lips flirting with Masaki’s neck.  
  
“Baby…” Masaki replied huskily “like you had called me the first day in the club… I had come really hard as I kept replaying it in my mind back then…”  
  
“You love my voice… right… baby?” Sho asked in his best seductive tone.  
  
Masaki rocked their groins together. “Yes… the same way you love mine… so why don’t we go to ‘Arashi’?”  
  
Sho stopped what he was doing and looked at his, well, boyfriend. “I have a better idea… Hop on… baby!”  
  
***  
  
“Here?” Masaki’s eyes bulged as he looked at the empty classroom.  
  
Sho brought him close to his body resting his head on Masaki’s left shoulder. “Well seeing you sitting so close to me… made me think how well it would feel if I took you while bending on your beloved desk… It’s a pity to have it seen only your geeky side… I think it’s time for it to see your sexy one as well…”  
  
“You are a pervert…” Masaki said but it was obvious that he was more than ready for what Sho was planning to… “I hope you don’t intend to become my sensei, as well?!”  
  
Sho muffled a laugh. “Oh no… I’m ok with being the bad guy who finally screws the all goody-goody one…”  
  
“Even if this all goody-goody one, as you say, is not like that?” Masaki continued on mischievously as he turned around, his eyes meeting Sho’s, dark and full of passion. “Then let’s not lose any more time…” his hand came to the waistline of Sho’s trousers, his fingers touching feather-like the skin underneath.  
  
He started making small steps backwards till he reached Sho’s desk. “Take your seat… Sakurai-kun…”  
  
Sho happily obeyed. His breathing fastened the moment he saw the other getting on his knees while his hands were working on the button and zipper. Once Sho’s member was freed, Masaki lowered and engulfed him at once starting bobbing his head up and down. His tongue made sure to give the necessary pressure while his right hand was occupied with squeezing and massaging the balls.  
  
“Masa… baby… stop... I…” Sho tried to warn but Masaki intensified his sucks, his cheeks hollowing deeply while soft moans were escaping his throat. The picture was too much for Sho and without being able to hold himself back he thrusted harshly deep inside Masaki’s mouth, ejaculating hard.  
  
Masaki didn’t let the now softening cock out of his mouth until he felt the other was drained. “Fast again… but I loved it…”  
  
“I thought that you didn’t let guys like that to fuck you…”  
  
Masaki leaned closer to Sho’s face. “That doesn’t apply to my boyfriend… because if I didn’t like you and if I hadn’t realized that you liked me enough to think me and only me you would have never fucked me Sakurai Sho…”  
  
“You…” Masaki hushed him.  
  
“Let’s move to the main menu now…” Masaki lowered his pants revealing his hard erection that sought for attention. “So… how do you want me?”  
  
Sho looked at him and felt his mouth get dry and his member coming back to life. “I want your chest to be pressed on your desk… revealing your beautiful ass for me… ready to be taken…” he came closer to the other pumping his erection a bit. “I swear tonight I’ll make you scream like never before…”  
  
“Can’t wait… Sho…” Masaki replied huskily and took his position, making Sho scream internally. _You will kill me first… Damn…_  
  
***  
  
“Why don’t you buy him a drink, Toma-kun? He’s drooling over there… It’s been weeks now…”  
  
Jun couldn’t believe his ears. “What the hell are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with Sho? And if Sho is already gone to his obsession, weren’t you supposed to fuck yourselves countless times, as you always claim you do?”  
  
“Oh we certainly did that darling but my little butt demands a break… so we decided to come here, drink, dance and on this occasion, tease you!” Nino said playfully before turning his head back to the bartender that was watching the whole scene amused. “So… why do you play the hard to get? We know you’ve been staring at him… or more precisely at his ass…”  
  
“Nino!” Jun wanted to punch his friend but the other’s reply made his ears buzz.  
  
“I never hid it that I fancy Ma-tsu-mo-to Jun!” Toma replied smirking mischievously.  
  
Nino caught Jun’s blank expression and continued with the teasing. “Well… yes… but you haven’t said a word either Ikuta…”  
  
“The truth is I was expecting _him_ to confess first… he’s the one transferring teams not me… _I_ will be the one though that will show to him what he has been missing all of this time…” Toma said in a low voice leaning closer to Jun from behind the bar.  
  
“Wait!” Jun exclaimed as if he had just realized what Toma had implied. “Who said that _I_ will be the bottom?”  
  
Toma smirked as he made the latter a nod to come closer. “Glad to see we’re speaking the same language baby… I never said that I will top – at least _continuously_ … I said I will be the one to show you what you have been losing all this time and well… once you taste my butt you’ll never seek for anything else… I don’t say this to brag or anything but it _is delicious…_ ”  
  
Jun was sure that his face had turned tomato red.  
  
“For you, my baby” Toma placed an orange-red one-shot in front of him and winked at him as his tongue came to tease his lower lip playfully.  
  
Jun drank it in one go not feeling the usual hotness in his throat.  
  
“Finally! Jun has grown up! Now both stupid cases in our group are settled!” Nino sent his a kiss in the air and grabbed Satoshi’s collar. “I want you to make me cum on the dance floor… without hands…”  
  
Satoshi almost fell from his seat but didn’t complain. “As you wish Kazu…” he growled before turning his head to Jun who was sighing. “Oh! I’d suggest you two not to let tonight go in vain! It would be a pity…”  
  
Jun gasped avoiding looking at Toma who was softly giggling. _Not you too Satoshi… Not you too… but then?! Why am I feeling like that? I’m Matsumoto Jun for fuck’s sake! I have fucked tens and tens… I have so many women asking me desperately to spend the night with me… I have made so many scream in less than five minutes and now I’m being a coward?! It’s the same thing… Instead of being shoved in a vagina it will be shoved in a butt… Focus Jun… Focus!_ He took a deep breath and got ready to order a beer when he found a folded napkin in front of him.  
  
My shift ends in an hour.  
I’m looking forward to test the endurance   
of this Ferrari of yours tonight… ;)  
  
Jun decided to play along. He had convinced himself that he should try it since weeks and for that he needed to take control… like he always had… He smirked, even if his heart was beating like crazy, and focused his gaze on Toma who was staring back at him, making sure he was licking his lower lip seductively. _Don’t_ _worry…_ _I’ll make sure you enjoy the ride…_  
  
***  
  
“YES! YES! THEEERE…” Masaki was panting hard as Sho kept hitting mercilessly his spot. He was holding tightly his desk with both hands, his knuckles having turned white.  
  
“Baby… you feel so good… better argnnn than e- ver… huh”  
  
Masaki couldn’t say anything; he just squeezed his buttocks, in order to create more friction to Sho and send him over the edge.  
  
Sho couldn’t help it… his hips were moving on their own and after a couple of thrusts his whole body was trembling with loads of pleasure running through his veins.  
  
“Sh… ahhh…” Masaki came sending his cum on his desk.  
  
Sho leaned and kissed his sweaty shoulder. “I love you…”  
  
 Masaki was still trying to catch his breath but turned around and moved away so that now Sho was next to his desk. “I want to do something else…”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. _Does he want a third time in a row?! Fuck…_  
  
“Sit here Sho-chan… please…” Sho finally could cooperate and sat on Masaki’s desk, having his back on the wall.  
  
“Good…” Masaki said as he came closer, his hand teasing the tip of his cock. “Your legs should be at each part of the desk… good… and now…” his hand worked faster on him “that Monsieur Sho junior is alive once again I can take my place as well…”  
  
Without leaving another minute pass by, he took his fingers that were already covered with his cum and moved it to his butt, preparing himself even though Sho was sure that it was well prepared after two sessions… _Damn he’s doing that to make me rock hard again… SHIT…_  
  
Finally, Masaki seemed to be satisfied with the result in front of him and took his place in front of the other sitting the same way. Once Sho was fully inside him, he left his back fall on the other’s torso. “You may have dreamt to fuck me like before but I have dreamt you fucking me like this…” he spoke slowly, as loud puffs were escaping his mouth. “Touch me... make me cum… I want to feel your hand on me…”  
  
Soon, the desk was hitting on the wall as their pace accelerated, till they came for the third time that night.  
  
“If I knew sex would be that intense… I would have asked you to date me the first time I saw you…” Sho whispered, keeping Masaki tightly in his hands.  
  
“I don’t want to disappoint you but if you asked me back then you would have been turned down… I told you… I might look like but I’m nothing like an easy guy…”  
  
Sho laughed and sucked softly Masaki’s neck. “Oh… I know… Trust me… I know it well!”  
  
“Do you want to come to my house?” Masaki asked after a while.  
  
“And continue the feast tomorrow?” Sho asked in a mischievous yet tired tone.  
  
“I didn’t know you can read minds…”  
  
“Only yours…” Sho bit the other’s earlobe and helped him stand up. He smiled as he saw him getting dressed. He still couldn’t believe it. He was _his boyfriend…_ Yet it didn’t seem chaotic or stressful to him… _I was so stupid…_  
  
***  
  
“Well, well, well! Look who we have here!” Nino said out loud and whistled the moment Sho and Masaki entered the classroom with intertwined hands.  There were many that were mumbling things and looking at them oddly but they didn’t care.  
  
Tadayoshi looked at them for a couple of seconds and went to his seat. Masaki had already texted him, explaining the situation and telling him he was sorry.  
  
“Shut up you little brat! It’s enough that you fucked in my armchair and my bath!” Sho hissed.  
  
Masaki secured his glasses “Good morning, everyone”  
  
“Finally! You are together! To be honest, I don’t know if I would last to hear this stupid’s complaints anymore… he was distracting my healthy sex life! You can call me Nino!”  
  
“A.k.a slut!” Jun snapped at him. “Hey! You can call me Jun! Nice to meet you… well… _officially_!”  
  
“I am a slut but only for my Toshi!” Nino defended himself before going back to Masaki. “Just a small tip, since we will be in the same group… J here is a newbie to our ‘team’ if you know what I mean… so you better don’t start with overly juicy details… you can keep them for me…”  
  
Masaki tried to hold his laughs. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Nino but I don’t like to share any kind of details!”  
  
“Take your seat!” suddenly the teacher’s voice was heard, making them take their respective seats. “Open your books at page 65”  
  
“I love you…” Masaki whispered as he opened his book.  
  
“I love you too…” Sho replied and got startled when he felt his phone buzzing. He cautiously opened it to find a message from Masaki.  
  
 _From:_ _**My Baby**_  
 _Forgot to tell you…_  
 _You won’t have to worry about your armchair and bath_  
 _and your friends’ actions anymore…_  
 _When I’ll come to yours I’ll make sure_  
 _We cover every single part of your room with our scent… ;)_  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his eyes. _He will kill me… I’m sure he will…_  
  
“Who will come to solve this problem?” the teacher’s voice was heard.  
  
“Sensei!” Masaki’s hand was immediately thrown in the air.  
  
Sho shook his head muffling a small laugh. _You’re certainly a geek… but you are my very own, sexy as hell geek…_  
  
  
  
THE END   


 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the last part! ^^ Sho realized what was going to lose right?! Thankfully he did take the right choice! ;) I have to say that the second part of Sakuraiba's smexy scene is partly inspired by [this drawing](http://missaiba.tumblr.com/post/127411061069/a-little-sakuraiba-drawing-to-see-the) made by [](http://hinode91.livejournal.com/profile)[**hinode91**](http://hinode91.livejournal.com/)! Ohmiya were naughty as always!!!  
One question: do you want an epilogue????

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

  



End file.
